The Soul Healer
by Agent Michael
Summary: Having fought the early battles in the struggle against good and evil, Mulder and Scully find themselves at their breaking points. But, hope and renewal comes to them in the form of a mysterious friend who gives them an opportunity to leave their worries.


Disclaimer: The main characters from the X-Files in this short story are the property of Chris Carter, TenThirteen Productions and FOX networks.  
Dedication & Notes: To Maureen, whose own fan fiction inspired me to write my own. And to my "guardian" that overlooks the author's quest for "the truth." This fan fiction was originally written on 4/26/99 and originally entitled Vacation.  
-- 

Agent Fox Mulder stood at the third base line on the little league diamond taking in the smell of fresh cut grass. Bending down, he touched the soft Georgia red clay and smiled. Mulder had always adored the game of baseball. It was an escape from the gray-issued world of the X-Files. Baseball, in it's purest fundamental form, prove to be a genuine concrete expression of black/white. Baseball was to Mulder a "truth" that could not be disputed - with the exception of a fair ball or two.

Mulder was brought to the little league diamond, on the promise of a covert meeting by an unknown informant. He had already been standing on the field for six minutes and still there was no sign of anyone else's presence this day. Mulder then briskly walked over to the backstop fence and searched the players benches. There was a sense of urgency and importance to Agent Mulder since the letter had told him that this meeting would be the answer to all the questions he had since pursuing the X-Files. Could this be the moment he was waiting for? Could he be receiving the whereabouts of his abducted sister, Samantha? Could the anonymous letter been from his sister?

He was an articulate and resourceful agent for the FBI. He always made notice of the most obscure things. Agent Mulder looked back across the diamond and into the outfield. There, he spotted a male figure walking towards him when at first glance there was no one. The young man walked from left-center field wearing a brown leather bomber jacket and fighter pilot sunglasses. Mulder was stunned at how he could have missed the mysterious figure approaching him. He waited in anticipation when he would learn why or who had summoned him in this fashion.

"I don't understand," said Agent Mulder, "why bring me to this ball field? Why such an anonymous request?"

"Well, Agent Mulder," spoke the mystery man, "I understood that you enjoyed all this covert stuff. This was the best way that I thought of to get to meet you. Plus, an open field leaves little suspicion to possible bugging or camera spy work."

Agent Mulder examined the young man's features after he was finished speaking. He was a young man, about in his early 20's. He had short cropped brown hair, a healthy Caucasian complexion, and a handsome yet rugged jaw line. Then, Mulder made eye contact with him soon after the young man removed his glasses. It is true that the eyes are windows to a person's soul, but Mulder's strange friend had the most captivating blue eyes anyone could imagine. A soothing sensation befell Mulder and he suddenly had the inclination to trust whomever was standing before him, a feeling that he not had in a very long time.

"Are you okay, Agent Mulder?" the young man asked snapping Mulder out of the trance.

After the ordeal that Mulder had, it was impossible that he would ever find peace to himself. The FBI agent hadn't had a good night's rest in days. Mulder's physical appearance was emotionally and physically drained as the young mystery man observed.

"Umm, yes," said Mulder. "the note read that you had some important answers to tell me."

"Oh, I almost forgot," said the charming young man. Slowly, the young man reached into his coat and pulled out a file folder and handed it to a still bewildered Agent Mulder. With that, the secretive young man began to retreat as quickly as he appeared. Mulder anxiously opened up the file to find it empty.

"Hey, you son of a bitch, what's this supposed to mean!" screamed Agent Mulder. He ran after him.

"Please watch your language," said the man in a calm voice.

"I thought you said you were going to give me the answers I was looking for," again shouted Mulder.

The young man had again removed his sunglasses and confronted Mulder eye-to-eye. He said calm and distinguished manner; "The answers that you seek are right in front of your nose, Agent Mulder, you're just not looking hard enough."

Mulder had looked down once again at the file folder in his clenched fingers. What was once nothing there, now magically held a provocative photo of his partner, Agent Dana Scully. Again, the young man spoke to him but this time in an aroused tone, "Say, that partner of yours, she's a real hottie, isn't she?"

Many times when the subject of his partner came up, Mulder would find himself in a jealous defense, unsure of the other male's intentions. "What about Scully?" he asked.

Without addressing the matter again, the young man began to change subtly in front of Mulder. This time, when he spoke his voice had an almost hypnotic quality. He placed his hand on Mulder's shoulder and Agent Mulder experienced a soothing feeling come over him. A warmth that he had never felt before. It was that single moment that time itself stood still.

Agent Dana Scully had been praying in the Cathedral down the street from the FBI building. Scully, a catholic, had come before God in hopes that she might find the answers that she was looking for. She still had feelings that she wanted to quit the X-Files after years of standing beside her partner. Bad health had taken its toll on her both physically and emotionally. But quitting the X-Files also meant leaving Mulder. She didn't have the strength to deny him the work that she put into the team. If only there was some way to escape the pressures of the X-Files.

A while back, Scully received the news that her cancer had gone into remission. That in itself had no explanation. Many times she found herself on death's door and yet she continued to cheat the reaper again and again. Why hadn't God just permit her to die?

Scully raised her head upwards and gazed upon the majestic statue of the archangel St. Michael on the wall in front of her. The statue was of a golden winged angel in a long dark red cloak and bright shiny metallic breastplate. It wielded a magnificent sword held high above it's crowned head ready to strike at the demonic dragon under his foot. Scully flipped to the back of the prayer book and recited the prayer to St. Michael.

Suddenly, Scully had a feeling that someone else was with her. She turned around in her pew to see a young man casually sitting in the pew behind her over her right shoulder.

"That doesn't look anything like me," the charming young man behind her said in a mumbled whisper.

Unknown to Scully, the young man behind her was the same guy who had met with her partner just moments ago. She politely smiled at him and he did the same. The same mysterious young man that had confronted Agent Mulder, still dressed in the bomber jacket observed Scully closely. She appeared to have her inner most pain trying to surface itself. Her make-up and clean suit could not hide the wear of radiation treatments, physical assaults, exposure to sub-zero conditions, and most recently the exposure to the alien pathogenic plague. The gentlemanly young man took pity on her almost instantly.

Scully then got up and placed two dollar bills in the collection plate set by the candles underneath the statue of St. Michael. She then said another quick plea to God and to the archangel to aid her and Mulder in their time of need. When Scully had lit a candle, she felt a warm sensation surge through her entire body. The young man approached Scully from behind and had placed his hand on her shoulder and with that moment, it was if time had stood still.

When Agent Fox Mulder came to, he found himself standing in front of a large window. The sun's rays shone in through the window and directly onto Mulder. He felt warm and pleasant as he closed his eyes while instinctively enjoyed the sensation. He could feel the sun's rays almost healing him, right down to his very soul. Mulder smiled.

Opening his eyes, Mulder saw out the window an enormous cherry tree. It was in full springtime bloom. The pinks and whites were the purest he'd ever see, even greater than the ones he'd seen growing up in Martha's Vineyard. He heard the sweet song of birds chirping and the cool breezes grazing the thick green grass. He felt the tickle of the silk curtain blowing with every new gust of wind up against his sides.

Mulder spun around to observe the room he was in. Making an almost about face, he spotted a large canopy wooden bed with soft white linen sheets bordered by ruffled lace. It was then that he received the most pleasant vision of all. It was his partner, Dana Scully, sound asleep beneath some of the covers.

She had quite an aura of innocence as she lay there. Her head cocked slightly to face Mulder; she looked like she was in the middle of an enjoyable dream. Her auburn hair was wavy and perfect too, like she had made a trip to a hair salon. Her bare shoulders rested comfortably on the pillows. Scully was also provocatively dressed in a pearl-like silver blue negligee with spaghetti straps. Mulder adored the vision of his partner in such bliss. Then he grinned from ear to ear.

Scully awoke soon afterward by blinking her eyes and placing her arms over her head. She then yawned and dragged her knuckles across her cheeks. Caught up in the moment, Scully felt totally relaxed as if she had a long and pleasant slumber. The window let the sunlight in and beat down upon the bed as well. Dana Scully could feel the suns rays tingle and warm her skin. It was like the rays were healing her; healing her very soul.

She looked up and saw Agent Mulder standing in front of the open window. She smiled when she noticed that he was watching her. She bit her lower lip while smiling and turned away from Mulder to stretch once more. Dana looked at him with admiration. Her partner was dressed sharply in a white neatly pressed dress shirt and dark black slacks. The top two buttons on the shirt were undone, showing off the stiff collar. He stood there, slender and tall, and as handsome has she had ever seen him. He was her prince charming. Scully grinned from ear to ear.

Mulder left the open window to join Scully on the bed. He sat at the end, trying not to stare at his partner for too much longer. She sat up and wiped her face with her hands and blinked several times in a last attempt to wake up.

"So, I trust you slept well," said a calm Agent Mulder.

"Yes, I did, and I had the most wonderful dream," replied Scully.

In this instance, Mulder would have countered that with a "Did you dream that we testified before congress with undeniable truth of the existence of extra-terrestrial life, prosecute Cancer Man, find my sister, and the Cubbies win the World Series?" Agent Scully wanted to ask "How did we get here?" and "Do you want to hear my theory?" Only this time, something made them forget about the work on the X-Files.

Scully turned and got out of bed and walked around to find her work clothes. At the foot of the bed, she and Mulder met with neither of them having a word to say. It was Mulder who broke the awkward silence with "So, would you like to dance?"

"But, Mulder," Dana chimed, "there's no music."

"Sure there is," assured her partner. Quickly he pulled her towards him and whisked her away and into the bright sunlit window. Mulder seductively whispered closely in Dana's ear "Da, da, ta, ta tum, tum" but when the couple were about to complete their third pirouette, Dana pulled away only to have their cheeks brush smoothly. A magical moment had happened when their eyes met. Neither of them was sure just who initiated, but for the two FBI partners, they found themselves in each other's embrace-- a sensual kiss.

Two minutes of intertwining passion occurred until either of them realized the magnitude of the embrace. Mulder and Scully said nothing to each other. He picked her up in the threshold, never loosing eye contact. He gently laid Dana on the bed and continued the passion with another passionate open-mouthed kiss.

Agent Mulder moved on by kissing the nape of her neck. This made Dana giggle with delight. Still, Mulder was not yet satisfied. He continued downward to Scully's chest by leaving little peck kisses on and around her clavicle. This prompted Dana to let out a little moan. Scully caressed her partner's head by stroking his hair behind his ears and gently scratching his scalp with her fingernails.

Suddenly, Mulder withdrew for a moment sat up to look out the window. It finally dawned on him, that in the heat of passion, he finally found the courage to say; "I love you, Scully."

Unsure of what he should say or do next, Mulder retreated to the big open window. Agent Scully took in a deep sigh and took after her partner, maybe her new lover. "Mulder," she called after him. "you did what you were supposed to do. You didn't do anything wrong." While Fox Mulder stood in the sunlight, Dana Scully came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her hands upwards to his chest. He felt his chiseled pectorals and massaged them gently while she kissed him on the back.

"I love you, too," was all she could whisper as she rested her head against his back. After a moment of silence, Dana asks, "Mulder, that cologne that you are wearing, it smells great. What is it?"

"It's British Sterling," answered Fox Mulder, exhaling deeply. Dana Scully stepped around to see her partner and continued the loving hold she had on him. Just then, as she looked into Mulder's eyes, a light breeze blew across Dana's bare neck. It made her realize something.

"I'm not wearing my gold cross, Mulder,"

Frantically, she scanned across the room only to spy an oak dresser nearby. Placed on top was a small replica of the St. Michael statue. Scully found lying beside it, her beloved gold cross necklace. It is a reminder of her faith.

"You know, St. Michael is often seen in the catholic tradition as a protector and a rescuer of souls. His power is so great that he could march into hell itself and save those souls unjustly taken by the devil," says Scully. "Even some Islamic and Jewish methods see St. Michael as a liberator of cities. He's also the patron saint of law enforcement."

"Sounds like a great guy," quipped Mulder.

"He has even been reported and played an important role in the legendary exorcism of a young boy many years ago. When the demon was losing it's grip on the young boy, at the same time a bright light filled the rotunda of the adjoining chapel. Benedictine Monks at prayer at that time say that they witnessed the image of St. Michael fighting with the devil," Scully continued.

"Suppose St. Michael has healed us, too?" asked an inattentive Mulder.

Scully and Mulder move back to the window only this time, share in the warm bath of sunlight.

"Yea, I guess I'll take credit for this one, too," said a familiar voice from the room's entrance. The bellhop, dressed in the classic uniform, wheels in a breakfast cart, eager to serve the FBI agents. "I'm glad that you hold me in such high esteem, Dana."

"Okay, why don't I just lay it all out for everyone to understand," stated the handsome and charming gentleman. "The road ahead is still very difficult and is met with more challenges."

With a point to the ceiling the angel continues. "The Big Guy up there wanted me to assure that the scales weren't being tipped to the dark one's favor." He turned to address them separately. "Mulder, you think that the X-Files is the sole vehicle that will launch you into the discovery of the Truth. Well, I'm afraid to say that your work goes beyond that. To solve the X-Files, you continue the struggle of good versus evil."

"And Dana," he faced Scully. "You should not deny your role in this. For it is your strength and courage from your faith that forges ahead, searching for those elusive final answers, that science alone can't explain. I'm sending you both back to your lives and your work."

"But wait," Agent Mulder interrupted, "Scully how do we continue on to do our work when we know that we both have feelings for each other."

The incarnation of St. Michael stood before the FBI agents and took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you that what just occurred on this little vacation, you will never be able to recall this ever happened. Your souls have been restored." With a wide wave of his hand, St. Michael sent Scully and Mulder back to D. C. in a flash of bright light.

Mulder sat behind his desk awaiting the arrival of his partner, Dana Scully. When she enters the small basement office, their fist glances included angelic looking smiles - neither of them being able to explain why.

The End


End file.
